Abigail Granger
"You are not stupid people! You cannot let these people ruin your lives! Edwards is doing what '''you' asked him to do. He's removing them from the equation. He's fixing things! If you fall down now, you will be at their mercy forever. Edwards thinks if we band together than they will be at our 'mercy -- he's trying to help us all! If the Veteran says this is something we must do, then we have to do this! He is something we can trust. Cause if there's one thing in the world that I know above all else, it's this...'I believe in Harry Edwards,"'' -- Abigail rallies the people of Prescott behind Edwards Abigail Granger 'is a main character who was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''The traumatized daughter of Ajax and the biological niece of Kyle Granger, Abigail escaped from the Frontier alongside her mother and took up residence in Fort Clarkson. Fully aware of her Frontiersmen fate, Abigail has taken every road possible to not end up like her father and fought against him in the war with the Frontiersmen. After her father's defeat and over the next few years, Abigail matured into a strong young woman determined to make her mark in the world, rising to Edwards' inner circle as one of his most trusted and skilled fighters. After the defeat of the Fear, Abigail becomes the leader of Prescott. After suffering some of the worst moments of her life at the vicious hands of Antony Eden, Abigail gave birth to his son, Thomas, and, with a new personal motive in the fight, co-led the New Graystone Military in the war against the Government. She was engraved in Commonwealth history forever when she single-handedly destroyed the last remaining missile silo in D.C and - much like he had done to her - broke Eden's spirit by shattering his beloved baseball bat "Sasha". Her actions arguably defeated the Government once and for all. During the events of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age Extension]], Abigail led a scouting force up north to Canada to locate new settlements and so was absent for many of the events that transpired, including the West-East Coast War. Overview Personality Introduced as a shy young girl, Abigail's true worth and skill are demonstrated not minutes after she is introduced, saving Edwards' life from an attempted assassination. Post-Apocalypse Killed Victims * Ajax (indirectly caused) * Gabriel Terrance (indirectly caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ajax "My Lamb...why?" Abigail intensely hates her father Ajax, both due to his actions as leader of the Frontiersmen and for assigning her a future as his successor, a fate she has fought against since she discovered it. Kyle Granger "I don't want to see him ... Let's go to that new park," Compared to her father, Abigail deeply loves her uncle Kyle. Antony Eden "You have a son, Eden...by that girl you raped. My goddamn niece...he's already more of a man than you'll ever be," '' '-- Kyle finally confronts Antony Eden''' Although Abigail and President Eden have only interacted on one occasion, it was a deeply traumatic experience. Quotes * "Why should you be scared of me? I'm the daughter of Ajax. That type of evil flows in my veins," Trivia * Her signature weapon is a hunting bow previously used by Drew Stanton. ** Abigail fashions most of her own arrows. * She is one of the many amputees in the series, having lost her left hand to Berto. ** Shortly before the war with the Government, Abigail gains a prosthetic. * According to a staff poll, Abigail is the character that the EDStudios writing team feels most sorry for. * She is the only remaining member of the Granger family with an "Alive" status, although she hasn't been seen in the series since 'Of Pain and Suffering'. Category:EDStudios Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Prescott Category:Granger Family